His Eyes
by twistedreality
Summary: [spoilers for season1book 2] Takes place near the end of season 1. Alcyone's thoughts about Zagato and her own sacrifices.


_**A/N: **I do not own Rayearth or any of its characters. This is my first Rayearth fic, so um….be kind…rewind…um…review. (I've only read the manga and watched the first season of Rayearth)_

**His Eyes**

_By twistedreality_

Those eyes…

He never looked at her with those eyes, but right now.

There was no denying it.

Perhaps she had always known, and refused to see it….

But the sacrifices.

The constant defeat.

The humiliation.

She had been made a fool of, but it didn't matter. As long as she was with Zagato, she was immune to the pain.

Even then, she knew that he would never be hers.

Perhaps he was too set on controlling Cephiro to truly fall in love with anyone. Perhaps he would eventually see her feelings with time and return them.

Perhaps one day, she would see his eyes filled with warmth, instead of the usual coldness.

But now…

Those eyes were looking at Emeraude, and she was looking back with grief, concern, sadness and love.

She wanted to scream, yell, attack someone even, but she could not get herself to move.

Zagato and Emeraude were in their own little world, and there was nothing she could do to pull him out of it.

She remembered all the times she had cowered and begged for him to take her back, and give her another chance.

And yet she still failed over and over.

But the hope grew stronger every time he took her back. He may have seen her as a tool but maybe his forgiveness meant something more….

She had mistaken his pity for developing love.

She had been a highly respected mage, one of Clef's highly prized students, but that was the old Alcyone.

Clef.

The name brought back memories of what she had given up.

He had been kind to her.

Even though the people in her town saw her as a monster.

She did not have many memories of her parents, but she remembered their deaths clearly.

She had just discovered magic on her own at the young age of four, but her powers were getting too hard to control.

She didn't remember what set her off exactly. Her father might have told her to go to bed, but she didn't remember what it was exactly.

All she knew was she didn't like it, and that she REFUSED to do it.

Her powers had sparked up in her one moment of strong objection, destroying her parent's room in one rage filled moment.

Cephiro was the land of will after all.

The villagers chased her out of the town after that.

She lived in the woods for months or years, living a savage existence. Sometimes she ventured into town to steal food, but she was usually chased out.

She was never helped. Only feared.

And all the time, she hated Cephiro.

She had almost given up when one of her trips to the town resulted in a group throwing rocks at her.

But Clef had been visiting the town then. He took her in. Raised her. Taught her magic.

He had been so kind that she wanted to forget.

Her hatred for Cephiro was her little secret that Clef could not find out. No matter what.

She knew he loved it too much to do anything else. She even became a mage of the pillar.

Then Zagato came.

The handsome new high priest seemed to share the same hatred of Cephiro, only he didn't bother to hide it.

When he kidnapped Princess Emeraude, Alcyone was delighted, and joined him in his fight.

She didn't care about Cephiro or the pillar…but Clef…

It had been hard.

It had shocked him and he kept asking her why.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that it was because he loved Cephiro too much.

Maybe it was a mistake to leave. Clef was the only one who really loved her.

A surge of hatred and anger nearly overwhelmed her as Zagato pulled away from Emeraude and started out the door, without even acknowledging Alcyone's presence.

The action only angered her even more.

A part of her felt like an observer as she begged for him and asked him why, throwing out the last remnants of her pride as she poured out her feelings.

"I did everything for you, Zagato!"

His eyes, which had been filled with love and kindness a few moments ago filled with annoyance. "You did it for yourself, didn't you? People fight for themselves and the same is true of you. You didn't do it for me. You have fought for your own heart haven't you?"

She shuddered, and for the first time, she felt truly afraid of him. "No! I did it all for you!" she cried, only to have him grab her face.

"For me? And on top of that you were useless...you talk rubbish. You are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a wizard. Leave this place and get away from me!"

She winced under his cold gaze, crumpling to the ground.

To him, she was worse than pathetic.

She was useless.

She would never be looked at with the gentle eyes that now belonged to Emeraude.

And what was worse….

She could never hate him for it.

_**Fin**_

_I always felt sorry for poor Alcyone and I just wanted to write a fic about her since I thought Zagoto was being really mean to her at the end of season one (and in book 2 of the manga) I wanted to kick him. :frowns: If I have any mistakes (due to not watching season 2 yet) please be kind. Now I should REALLY get back to studying. :grumbles:_


End file.
